1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reactive dye compositions suitable for dyeing cellulose fiber or its blends and the use thereof, which comprises using at least one reactive red dyestuff having the amido group.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reactive dyestuffs are commonly used for dyeing cotton yarn, artificial fibers and other cellulose fibers. As known by most, when dyeing cellulose fibers with reactive dyestuffs, it is much satisfying to dye with trichromatic combination of red, yellow, and blue reactive dyestuffs in varying ratios.
However the application development of reactive dyestuffs at present is aiming for Right First Time, but the dyestuffs used in trichromatic combination each has dissimilar affinity, reactivity, dyeing rate and temperature dependence, and existing problems such as leveling where stains are formed in the process of dyeing, or reproducibility where slight changes in dyeing conditions may result in color difference between dyeing batches. Regarding to the leveling or reproducibility, with the growth in varieties and forms of fiber materials in recent years as well as the automation of the dyeing plants where the process is simplified for a shorter dyeing time, it is also strongly hoping for reactive dyestuffs having better leveling or reproducibility.
According to an interesting embodiment, at least one red reactive dye having specific structure to be used together with the yellow and/or blue reactive dye having specific structures, the dichromatic or trichromatic combinations are possessed with affinity and consist dyeing rate, as well the dyeing method allows cellulose fibers to have good leveling and reproducibility where the object of the present invention is met.